memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Star Trek New Frontier
left Star Trek New Frontier to seria książek o przygodach załogi U.S.S. "Excalibur" NCC-26517. Jej twórcami są John J. Ordover i Peter David. Większość jednak jest autorstwa samego Peter'a David'a . Po raz pierwszy, serię New Frontier, wydano w 1997 roku. W jej skład wchodziły cztery książki (House of Cards, Into the Void, The Two Front War, End Game) których akcja dzieje się w czasach serialu Star Trek The Next Generation. Seria stała się bardzo popularna i do tej pory wydano jeszcze kilkanaście tomów rozpoczynając nowy nurt w dziejach sagi Star Trek. Inni pisarze i współtwórcy scenariuszy seriali Star Trek zachęceni przykładem Peter'a David'a zaczęli tworzyć własne mini serie istotnie rozbudowując unniversum Star Trek'a. Aczkolwiek właściciel praw do sagi -Paramount Pictures, pomimo przyzwolenia na wydawanie książek pod szyldem Star Trek, nie włączył ich do kanonu. Stąd informacje w nich zawarte, które nie zostały potwierdzone w żadnym filmie czy serialu, nie są uznawane za kanoniczne. Ze smutkiem należy też dodać, że pomimo dużej popularności Star Trek na świecie, jest on mało znany w Polsce. I w związku z tym, pomimo dynamicznie rozwijającego się w ostatich latach rynku książek z gatunku S-F, niestety brak u nas książek (wiele lat temu wydano tylko dwie) spod znaku Star Trek. Stąd dla polskiego czytelnika są one dostępne co najwyżej w obcych językach. Główne Postacie MackenzieCalhoun Grafika:Calhoun.jpg *'IMIĘ I NAZWISKO:' Mackenzie Calhoun *'STOPIEŃ:' Kapitan. *'STANOWISKO:' Dowódca U.S.S. „Excalibur” NCC-26517. *'RASA:' Xenexianin. *'DATA URODZENIA:' 2334 rok. *'MIEJSCE URODZENIA:' Calhoun, Xenex. *'RODZICE:' Brak danych. *'WYKSZTAŁCENIE:' Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej, San Francisco, Ziemia. PRZEBIEG SŁUŻBY *'2354-2358' Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej. *'2358-2368' Chorąży Mackenzie Calhoun służy kolejno na kilku okrętach Floty. *'2360' Chorąży Calhoun otrzymuje awans do stopnia podporucznika. *'2362' Podporucznik Calhoun zostaje awansowany do stopnia porucznika. *'2366' Porucznik Calhoun awansuje do stopnia komandora porucznika. *'2368' Komandor por. Mackenzie Calhoun otrzymuje awans do stopnia komandora i stanowisko Pierwszego Oficera na U.S.S. „Grissom”. Kilka miesięcy później na skutek znalezienia się w niebezpiecznych okolicznościach, w których ginie dowódca U.S.S. „Grissom” i zagrożony jest okręt i cała załoga, komandor Calhoun staje przed sądem Floty. Zostaje uniewinniony, ale składa rezygnację ze służby. *'2369-2373' Komandor Mackenzie Calhoun oficjalnie nie pełni służby we Flocie Gwiezdnej, jednakże admirał Alynna Nechayev nakłania go do nieoficjalnej współpracy z Flotą (Szczegółowe dane zastrzeżone. Wymagany poziom dostępu do danych: czwarty i wyższy). *'Grudzień 2373-' Czas Gwiezdny: 50932,1. Komandor Calhoun wraca do czynnej służby we Flocie. Awansowany do stopnia kapitana, otrzymuje dowództwo U.S.S. „Excalibur” NCC-26517. Czas Gwiezdny: 50924,6. U.S.S. „Excalibur” wyrusza z misją do sektora 221-G –na terytorium byłego Imperium Thallońskiego. leftMackenzie Calhoun jest niezależnym, porywczym, rozsądnym i szczerym osobnikiem, kierującym się instynktem. Jest człowiekiem czynu, z ostrym jak brzytwa umysłem oraz doskonałym refleksem. Ci, którzy pracowali z nim przez jakiś czas wiedzą, że jest osobą niezależną od nikogo, preferującą własne zasady i lekceważącą regulaminy przy każdej okazji. Gdy rozwiązuje jakiś dyplomatyczny lub taktyczny problem, często odrzuca przepisy na rzecz posłużenia się innowacyjnymi i twórczymi rozwiązaniami, które nawet nie są zbliżone do obowiązującej procedury zapisanej w regulaminie Floty. Mackenzie preferuje przeprowadzanie operacji z zachowaniem niezależności i zgadza się z udziałem zwierzchnich władz w operacji jedynie wtedy, gdy zgadzają się one z nim lub gdy jest to absolutnie niezbędne. Termin „urodzony przywódca” świetnie opisuje umiejętność Calhoun’a do wymożenia lojalności na tych, którzy są pod jego dowództwem. On sam, w zamian, jest nieskończenie oddany swym przyjaciołom oraz załodze i dąży do tego by jak najdłużej służyć z nimi i ich chronić. Nawet wtedy gdy był młody, Mackenzie był silny oraz rozwinięty fizycznie i umysłowo ponad swój wiek. Calhoun jest prostoduszny i jego szczerość jest tak duża, że stanowi niemal jego wadę. Nie czuje się w żaden sposób zmuszony do tego by przestrzegać reguł dobrych obyczajów i nigdy nie cofa się przed włożeniem palców między drzwi jeśli chce coś osiągnąć. Nigdy nie onieśmielali go admirałowie czy królowie ale bardzo szanuje tych, którzy osiągnęli szczyty w dziedzinach, które sobie wybrali. Jak wielu kapitanów Floty, Calhoun utrzymuje pewien dystans w stosunku do swojej załogi, polegając na swym Pierwszym Oficerze, który trzyma rękę na pulsie załogi. Kapitan Calhoun jest obdarzony intuicją i instynktem taktycznym oraz strategicznym, jest też surowym sędzią charakterów. Prywatnie, jego bliscy przyjaciele nazywają go „Mac”. Xenexianin, który zmienił swe nazwisko na Mackenzie Calhoun’a, urodził się w 2334 roku w wiosce Calhoun na planecie Xenex i nazywał się M’k’n’zy. M’k’n’zy dorastał w czasach gdy jego lud był zdominowany przez Danteri i wcześnie nauczył się pogardzać rasą, która ciemiężyła jego lud. W wieku trzynastu lat widział jak jego ojciec umarł na atak serca, którego dostał po pobiciu przez Danterian. W 2353 roku, gdy miał 19 lat, M’k’n’zy przewodził rebelii przeciwko Danterianom. M’k’n’zy był urodzonym przywódcą i wyjątkowo skutecznie przyczynił się do tego by zachęcić swój lud do walki z Danteri. Nieco później, w tym samym 2353 roku, U.S.S. „Stargazer” NCC-2593 dowodzony przez kapitana Jean-Luc’a Picarda przybył na Xenex z misją dyplomatyczną. Kapitan Picard i porucznik Jack Crusher spotkali się z M’k’n’zy i z jego bratem D’ndai. Kapitan Picard wywarł na M’k’n’zy tak duże wrażenie, że zamiast zostać i przewodzić swojej rasie w dążeniu do pokoju z Danteri, zdecydował się na opuszczenie Xenex. Następny rok spędził na badaniu sektora, który znajdował się niedaleko jego ojczystego świata. Poszukując swojego własnego ja, M’k’n’zy postanowił wstąpić do Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej, co mu się udało w 2354 roku. Szybko odkrył, że jego imię jest trudne do wypowiedzenia dla większości ludzi i zmienił je na Mackenzie Calhoun. Jego pobyt w Akademii nie był jednakże pozbawiony starć. Niektórzy uważali go za intryganta, ale inni wierzyli w jego szczerość i uczciwość co tworzyło z niego jednego z najbardziej obiecujących kadetów przebywających w tym czasie w Akademii. W czasie pobytu w Akademii Floty, Mackenzie spotkał i zaprzyjaźnił się z kadet Elizabeth P. Shelby, a dwa lata później nawiązali ze sobą burzliwy trzyletni romans. Calhoun utrzymywał później, że to on zakończył ich związek, ale Shelby nie zgadzała się z tym stwierdzeniem. Po ukończeniu Akademii Floty w 2358, chorąży Calhoun służył na kilku okrętach, gdzie zdobywał umiejętności w każdej sekcji jaka działała na okręcie. Zamiast specjalizować się w jakiejś dziedzinie, Calhoun postanowił osiągnąć dobrą znajomość wszystkich systemów okrętu, zawsze dążył do otrzymania dowództwa okrętu. Zyskał opinie wytrwałego i otwartego osobnika. Calhoun był lubiany przez równych jemu, ale Dowództwo Floty nie darzy go takimi względami. W 2368 roku Mackenzie Calhoun został awansowany do stopnia komandora i niedługo po tym otrzymał przydział na U.S.S. „Grissom” –okręt klasy Excelsior, gdzie objął stanowisko Pierwszego Oficera. Kilka miesięcy później, podczas ważnej misji, dowódca U.S.S. „Grissom” znalazł się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji, która zakończyła się tragicznie. Pierwszy Oficer Calhoun od początku obawiał się najgorszego, ale nie potrafił zapobiec wypadkowi. Po tym incydencie, komandor Calhoun stanął przed sądem. Został uniewinniony, ale ta cała sytuacja zachęciła Calhoun’a do rozstania się z Flotą. Calhoun wpadł do biura kapitana Edwarda Jellico z rezygnacją na piśmie i w „rozmowie” z nim, kazał mu iść do diabła. Wkrótce po odejściu z Floty, Calhoun znalazł się w czymś w rodzaju próżni. Admirał Alynna Nechayev, jedna z tych osób, które widziały w Calhoun’ie potencjał, interweniowała w jego obronie. Była gotowa pociągnąć za wszystkie sznurki by wyciągnąć go z kłopotów. W efekcie, Calhoun pozostał w służbie jako osoba do wykonywania tajnych zadań. Oficjalnie nie był już we Flocie, od czasu do czasu był jednak wzywany do „specjalnej roboty” dla admirał Nechayev i Dowództwa Floty. Były to zadania, które odgrywały znaczącą rolę dla Federacji, lecz nie zawsze mogły być wykonane oficjalnymi kanałami. Taki układ trwał przez kilka następnych lat. Pod koniec 2373 roku upadło Imperium Thallońskie a na pokładzie U.S.S. „Enterprise” NCC-1701-E doszło do spotkania, na którym omówiono jak ma zareagować Flota na tę potencjalnie groźną sytuację. Udział w tej naradzie wzięli kapitan Jean-Luc Picard, komandor William T. Riker, admirał Alynna Nechayev, admirał Edward Jellico, były thalloniański książę lord Si Cwan, ambasador Danteri –Ryjaan oraz ambasador Wolkana –143 letni Spock. Zdecydowano, że Flota Gwiezdna wyśle jeden okręt na terytorium byłego Imperium Thallońskiego –U.S.S. „Excalibur” NCC-26517. Miał on udzielić pomocy Thallonowi w przywróceniu porządku na terytorium byłego Imperium oraz zademonstrować obecność Federacji w tym niestabilnym regionie. Mimo sprzeciwu admirała Jellico, dowództwo na U.S.S. „Excalibur” powierzono awansowanemu do stopnia kapitana Calhounowi. Tymczasowo dowodząca tym okrętem komandor Elizabeth Shelby była bardzo rozczarowana decyzją Dowództwa Floty. Poszła na spotkanie z przebywającym już na pokładzie „Excalibur’a Calhoun’em i po gwałtownej dyskusji Calhoun zaproponował jej stanowisko Pierwszego Oficera, które Shelby przyjęła. Elizabeth Shelby leftElizabeth Paula Shelby urodziła się w 2336 roku. Już jako mała dziewczynka, Elizabeth była bardzo niezależną i szczerą osobą. Gdy podrosła odkryła, że lubi mieć kontrolę nad otaczającymi ją sprawami. Nie było to zaskoczeniem zważywszy, że oboje jej rodzice byli admirałami Floty. Ona również była wytrwała w dążeniu do tego, co chciała osiągnąć. Wcześnie zaczęła planować swe wstąpienie do Floty i gdy miała jedenaście lat wstąpiła do Gwiezdnych Skautów –organizacji młodzieżowej, która szkoliła nastolatków w przedmiotach z dziedziny astronauki oraz w umiejętnościach dowódczych. Shelby rozpoczęła naukę w Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej w 2354 roku i ukończyła ją w 2358. podczas nauki w Akademii spotkała i zaprzyjaźniła się z innym kadetem Floty –Mackenzie Calhoun’em. Lata później oboje przeżyli trzyletni, burzliwy romans. Po zakończeniu Akademii, Shelby służyła na różnych okrętach, gdzie nabywała umiejętności pracując w każdym wydziale. Ma doskonałe kwalifikacje zwłaszcza do pracy w sekcjach inżynieryjnych i naukowych, ale Shelby z determinacją dążyła do włożenia czerwonego munduru –sekcji dowódczej. Przez całe swoje życie, Shelby była ambitna, niezależna, agresywna i lubiła konkurować z innymi, a to często powodowało utrudnienie w bliższych kontaktach z innymi. Jest ona jednocześnie osobą bardzo lojalną i szanującą autorytet innych, ale zawsze mówi to co myśli, nie zwracając przy tym uwagi czy mówi do podwładnego czy do zwierzchnika. Jak na Pierwszego Oficera przystało zna swoją załogę oraz jej możliwości. Shelby skrupulatnie przestrzega przepisów i sumiennie przestrzega zasad stosowanych we Flocie –różni się tym znacznie od Mackenzie Calhoun’a. Shelby zawsze ciężko pracowała aby utrzymać i rozwijać swoje umiejętności techniczne i naukowe, nawet wtedy gdy awansowała do stanowiska Pierwszego Oficera i zmieniła sekcję na sekcje dowodzenia. Zna ona systemy okrętu na równi z Głównym Inżynierem okrętu. Shelby nigdy nie potrafiła szybko nawiązywać przyjaźni, ale posiada kilku starych przyjaciół. W 2366 roku, po awansie do stopnia komandora porucznika, otrzymała przydział do Wydziału Taktycznego Floty Gwiezdnej. Jej reputacja ciężko pracującej i błyskotliwej osoby zwróciła uwagę admirała J.P. Hansona, który mianował ją szefem Projektu Analiz Taktycznych o Borg. Jej nadrzędnym zadaniem było rozwinięcie strategii przeciwko oczekiwanej inwazji Borg. Sześć miesięcy później, gdy okazało się, że zniszczenie kolonii na Joret IV to początek inwazji Borg, Shelby oraz admirał J.P. Hanson znaleźli się na pokładzie U.S.S. „Enterprise” NCC-1701-D. Shelby miała nadzieję na dołączenie do załogi „Enterprise” jako Pierwszy Oficer i ostatecznie udało jej się otrzymać tymczasowo to stanowisko w momencie gdy zasymilowanego kapitana Picarda zastąpił dotychczasowy Pierwszy Oficer –William Riker. W styczniu 2367 roku po odparciu ataku Borga, Shelby została przydzielona do Kwatery Głównej Floty Gwiezdnej, gdzie dołączyła do grupy, której zadaniem była odbudowa Floty po bitwie pod Wolf 359. Shelby została awansowana do stopnia komandora w 2368 roku, na krótko przed tym gdy awans, do tego stopnia, otrzymał Mackenzie Calhoun. Ten fakt trapił go bardziej niż się do tego przyznawał. W 2371 roku, komandor Shelby została Pierwszym Oficerem na okręcie klasy Ambassador –U.S.S. „Excalibur” NCC-26517, którym dowodził kapitan Morgan Korsmo. Na pokładzie U.S.S. „Excalibur” poznała ona porucznik Burgoyne 172, która służyła na stanowisku Asystenta Głównego Inżyniera. Te dwie dynamiczne i szczere postacie starły się ze sobą od razu. Po dwóch latach pasjonującej misji na odległej granicy Federacji, U.S.S. „Excalibur” został skierowany na Ziemię po otrzymaniu przez Dowództwo Floty Gwiezdnej informacji z Deep Space 5 o okręcie Borg zbliżającym się do granic Federacji i kierującym się na sektor 001. w pobliżu Ziemi „Excalibur” dołączył do floty dowodzonej przez admirała Hayes’a. W serii manewrów mających odciągnąć okręt Borg od Ziemi, U.S.S. „Excalibur” został schwytany i poważnie uszkodzony przez wiązki trakcyjne i tnące okrętu Borg. Kilkunastu członków załogi „Excalibur’a” zginęło a kapitan Korsmo poważnie został ranny. Zamiast udać się do ambulatorium, Korsmo został na mostku. Jego ostatnim wyczynem było wyrwanie „Excalibur’a” z pod ognia okrętu Borg i skierowanie go na bezpieczny teren. Po śmierci kapitana Korsmo dowództwo na U.S.S. „Excalibur” objęła komandor Shelby. left Po bitwie z Borg w pobliżu Ziemi, U.S.S. „Excalibur” został wysłany do doku w celu dokonania napraw, większość jego załogi zaś otrzymała inne przydziały. Pierwszy Oficer Shelby (pełniąca obowiązki kapitana) oraz Główny Inżynier –komandor por. Burgoyne 172 pozostali na statku. Dowództwo Floty Gwiezdnej doceniło dokonania komandor Shelby podczas bitwy z Borg i została ona zapewniona, że gdy tylko okręt zostanie wyremontowany, otrzyma ona dowództwo na U.S.S. „Excalibur”. Nieszczęśliwie dla niej to nie nastąpiło, Dowództwo Floty zmieniło plany co do „Excalibur’a”. Po rozpadzie Imperium Thalloniańskiego zdecydowano, że pojedynczy okręt zostanie wysłany na terytorium byłego Imperium w celu, jeśli to będzie konieczne, wsparcia próby przywrócenia porządku w byłym Imperium oraz zademonstrowania obecności Federacji w tym niestabilnym regionie. Dowództwo U.S.S. „Excalibur” otrzymał Mackenzie Calhoun, który został jednocześnie awansowany do stopnia kapitana. Komandor Shelby była bardzo rozczarowana, gdy admirał Edward Jellico przekazał jej tę wiadomość. Natychmiast poszła na spotkanie z Calhoun’em przebywającym już na pokładzie „Excalibur’a”, a po burzliwej dyskusji Calhoun mianował ją Pierwszym Oficerem. Burgoyne 172 *'IMIĘ I NAZWISKO:' Burgoyne 172 *'STOPIEŃ:' Komandor porucznik. *'STANOWISKO:' Główny Inżynier na U.S.S. „Excalibur” NCC-26517. *'RASA:' Hermata. *'DATA URODZENIA:' Brak danych *'MIEJSCE URODZENIA:' Hermat *'RODZICE:' Brak danych. *'WYKSZTAŁCENIE:' Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej, San Francisco, Ziemia. PRZEBIEG SŁUŻBY *'Ok. 2350-2354(?)' Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej. *'Ok. 2354(?)-2370' Burgoyne służy na kilkunastu okrętach Floty m. in. na U.S.S. „Livingston” NCC-34099, U.S.S. „Magellan”, U.S.S. „Cochrane” NCC-59318, U.S.S. „Tien’An’Men” NCC-21382, U.S.S. „Ulysses” NCC-66808 i U.S.S. „Odyssey” NCC-71832. Na wszystkich tych okrętach służyło w sekcji inżynieryjnej. Na U.S.S. „Tien’An’Men” było specjalistą od napędu warp. *'2370' Porucznik Burgoyne 172 otrzymuje nowy przydział w Wydziale Inżynieryjnym Floty Gwiezdnej, bierze udział w projektowaniu okrętu klasy Akira oraz projektowaniu i budowie okrętu klasy Intrepid –U.S.S. „Monterey”. *'2371-' Porucznik Burgoyne służy na U.S.S. „Excalibur” NCC-26517. przydzielone do sekcji inżynieryjnej (asystent Głównego Inżyniera). U.S.S. „Excalibur”, pod dowództwem kapitana Morgana Korsmo, patroluje granice Federacji w odległym sektorze. *'2373' Czas Gwiezdny 50893,5. Porucznik Burgoyne bierze udział, wraz z załogą U.S.S. „Excalibur”, w bitwie z Borg w sektorze 001. w wyniku bitwy zginęło kilkunastu członków załogi U.S.S. „Excalibur”, włączając w to Głównego Inżyniera –komandora Argyle’a. Statek został odesłany do doku w celu remontu. Awansowane do stopnia komandora porucznika, porucznik Burgoyne zostaje mianowane Głównym Inżynierem. *'Grudzień 2373' Czas Gwiezdny: 50924,6. U.S.S. „Excalibur” pod dowództwem kapitana Mackenzie Calhoun’a zostaje wysłany z misją do sektora 221-G –na terytorium byłego Imperium Thallońskiego. Burgoyne 172 jest towarzyskim, wierzącym w siebie i często porywczym osobnikiem. Jest ono bardzo sumienne w wykonywaniu swych zadań, a przy tym jest szczere. Burgoyne lubi konkurować z innymi, cechuje je też uprzejmość i dzięki temu posiada wielu przyjaciół. Mimo iż spędza znaczny procent swego czasu na studiowaniu rozmaitych technicznych publikacji chcąc podnieść swe umiejętności inżynieryjne, Burgoyne wydaje się zawsze mieć czas na branie udziału w życiu publicznym załogi. Znając bardzo wiele osób, Burgoyne stało się doskonałym sędzią charakterów i często służy na statku jako doradca pokładowy. Burgoyne zna lepiej od kogokolwiek z załogi U.S.S. „Excalibur” systemy okrętu. Jak wielu Hermatów, Burgoyne jest zmysłowe i nie czuje skrępowania. Burgoyne należy do rasy Hermatów, którzy są zaawansowaną humanoidalną cywilizacją. Hermaci posiadają cechy dwóch płci –są obojnakami. Burgoyne 172, zwane tez przez swoich przyjaciół „Burgy”, posiada naturalny talent do techniki. Od kiedy najbardziej zaawansowane technologicznie systemy w Kwadrancie Alfa są używane przez Flotę Gwiezdną, Burgoyne realizuje się poprzez kontakt z najlepszą techniką w Kwadrancie i to uważa za wyzwanie. To właśnie było dla Burgoyne zachętą do wstąpienia do Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej, do której wstąpiło około 2350 roku. Jako kadet, Burgoyne przodowało oczywiście głównie w inżynierii, ale było dobre też w psychologii i przedmiotach naukowych. Będąc najbardziej zadowolone z możliwości rozwijania swych zdolności technicznych, Burgoyne zawsze prosiło i otrzymywało przydziały głównie do zadań inżynieryjnych. Burgoyne zdobyło bogate doświadczenie z dziedziny inżynieryjnej, służąc w dziale maszynowym okrętów należących do kilkunastu klas włączając w to klasy: Constitution (U.S.S. „Magellan”), Excelsior (U.S.S. „Livingston” NCC-34099), Oberth (U.S.S. „Cochrane” NCC-59318), Miranda (U.S.S. „Tien’An’Men” NCC-21382), Nebula (U.S.S. „Ulysses” NCC-66808) i Galaxy (U.S.S. „Odyssey” NCC-71832). Burgoyne służyło również, w 2370 roku, w Wydziale Inżynieryjnym Floty Gwiezdnej biorąc udział w projektowaniu i budowie okrętu klasy Intrepid –U.S.S. „Monterey” oraz w projektowaniu okrętu klasy Akira. W 2371 roku porucznik Burgoyne 172 zostało przydzielone na U.S.S. „Excalibur” NCC-26517 na stanowisko asystenta Głównego Inżyniera. Ta też poznało komandor Elizabeth Shelby –Pierwszego Oficera „Excalbur’a”. Okręt przez dwa lata patrolował granicę Federacji w odległym sektorze. Pod koniec 2373 roku „Excalibur” został wezwany do włączenia się do Floty admirała Hayes’a, która miała bronić Federacji przed inwazją Borg. Podczas bitwy okręt został poważnie uszkodzony i stracił kilkanaście osób załogi włącznie z kapitanem, Głównym Inżynierem i Oficerem Operacyjnym. Dowództwo nad okrętem objęła komandor Shelby. Mianowała ona komandora por. Burgoyne 172 na stanowisko Głównego Inżyniera. Pod koniec 2373 roku komandor por. Burgoyne spotkało atrakcyjną oficer Floty, która objęła funkcję Głównego Oficera Medycznego –doktor Selar, Burgoyne odkryło też, że jakieś problemy ciążą na duszy Selar. W opinii Burgoyne, Selar potrzebowała związku z kimś takim jak ono. Zgodnie więc ze swym sposobem bycia, Burgoyne szczerze powiedziało doktor Selar, że jest nią zainteresowane. Selar oznajmiła, że nie interesuje ją bliższa znajomość, co głęboko poruszyło Burgoyne. Selar left Selar jest typową Wolkanką –jest stoicka, profesjonalna i nie toleruje nieprofesjonalnych zachowań u innych. Jest utalentowanym fizykiem i uzdolnionym chirurgiem. Selar jest wychowana w tradycyjnym wolkańskim stylu, który nakazuje tłumić wszelkiego rodzaju emocje zarówno w życiu publicznym jak i prywatnym. Jako Wolkanka, Selar w szczególny sposób odczuwa zakłopotanie. Mimo iż jest bardzo spostrzegawcza, Selar sprawia wrażenie, że nie potrafi często właściwie odczytywać ludzkich stanów emocjonalnych. Selar darzy dużym szacunkiem doktor Beverly Crusher, i wiele nauczyła się od niej. Nie ma niemal żadnych hamulców w mówieniu innym tego co myśli, jest to spowodowane częściowo przez jej umiejętności a częściowo przez to że jej pacjenci nie oczekują innego zachowania od Wolkan. Jej praca jest dla niej najważniejsza a jej życie osobiste jest ograniczone przez obowiązki jakie narzuca jej zawód. Widać to także po jej spartańsko wyposażonej kwaterze, która jest pozbawiona jakichkolwiek prywatnych rzeczy. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Shantzar –wolkańska lampka, która symbolizuje pamięć o kimś kto odszedł, Selar trzyma ją by uczcić pamięć jej zmarłego męża –Voltaka. Selar intensywnie chroni swoją prywatność i generalnie trzyma się na dystans od innych nie nawiązując bliższych przyjaźni. Ma tylko jedną przyjaciółkę –Giniv, którą poznała na Wolkanie gdy studiowała tam w Instytucie Medycznym. Nawet na pokładzie „Excalibur’a”, Selar nie nawiązała z nikim bliższej znajomości, mimo iż przeprowadziła wiele bardzo prywatnych rozmów z Soletą i Burgoyne. Podobnie jak wielu Wolkan, Selar spędza większość swojego życia w samotności. Zawsze była zamkniętą osobą, lecz po śmierci Voltaka, jeszcze bardziej zamknęła się w sobie. Selar urodziła się na Wolkanie w 2332 roku. Kilka lat później urodził się jej młodszy brat Slon. W 2340 roku gdy miała osiem lat, Selar, zgodnie z wolkańskim zwyczajem, została zaręczona z Voltakiem –z jej ojca kolegi-archeologa synem. Selar wybrała zawód swojej matki i w 2349 roku wstąpiła na Wolkański Instytut Medyczny. Ukończyła na nim ośmioletni program w roku 2357 a później, jeszcze tego samego roku, przybyła na Ziemię i wstąpiła do Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej. Podczas jednego z jej pierwszych dni w Akademii, Selar postanowiła wybrać się na basen, ponieważ tego typu przybytki są rzadkością na Wolkanie. Bezwzględny żartowniś –kadet Conner Finnegan niepostrzeżenie podszedł do Selar stojącej na skraju basenu i nie mógł się powstrzymać od pokusy wepchnięcia jej do wody. Selar nie umiała pływać i natychmiast zaczęła tonąć. Zaskoczony Finnegan skoczył do wody i wyciągnął ją. Postanowiła wtedy nauczyć się dobrze pływać, co później udało jej się osiągnąć. Po ukończeniu Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej, Selar otrzymała kolejno dwa przydziały do personelu medycznego dwóch różnych okrętów i kolejno służyła na nich w latach 2361-2365. Pod koniec 2365 roku doktor Selar otrzymała przydział na U.S.S. „Enterprise” NCC-1701-D, gdzie została przydzielona do personelu medycznego kierowanego przez Głównego Oficera Medycznego U.S.S. „Enterprise” –komandor Katherine Pulaski. Selar pełniła tam obowiązki fizyka i chirurga, a praca z doktor Pulaski układała się Wolkance doskonale, mimo iż Pulaski czasami była zbyt emocjonalna jak na gust Selar. Czsu Gwiezdnego: 42437,5 doktor Selar stanowiła część oddziału zwiadowczego który został wysłany z „Enterprise” w odpowiedzi na wezwanie pomocy medycznej z Gravesworld i była obecna przy tym jak znany cybernetyk –doktor Ira Graves zmarł na chorobę Darnay’a. Gdy na pokład „Enterprise” powróciła, w 2366 roku, doktor Beverly Crusher, doktor Selar i doktor Crusher stały się wyjątkowo dobrym zespołem medycznym. Doktor Selar przebywała na pokładzie U.S.S. „Enterprise” podczas wykrycia przez załogę niezwykłej anomalii radiacyjnej w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Śledztwo wykazało, że anomalie stanowiła szczelina przestrzenna, prawdopodobnie była to pętla Kerr’a –złożona z materii o charakterze superstrunowym. W 2367 roku, Selar należała do personelu medycznego „Enterprise” podczas wizyty doktora Dalen’a Quaice’a. Czasu Gwiezdnego: 46552,7, podczas gdy kapitan Picard dochodził do siebie po niemal śmiertelnym ataku Lenarian, doktor Selar asystowała przy jego rekonwalescencji. W 2369 roku (Czas Gwiezdny:46830,1), doktor Selar asystowała doktor Crusher w dochodzeniu w sprawie śmierci doktora Reyga –fizyka, który odkrył metafazową technologię osłon, oraz doktor Jo’Bril –specjalistki od reakcji plazmy słonecznej. Odkryto wtedy, że doktor Jo’Bril żyła i że to ona stała za śmiercią Reyga. W 2370 roku doktor Selar otrzymała zadanie wykonania analizy spektralnej ciała Ned’a Quint’a –przyjaciela babki doktor Crusher, który zmarł na koloni Kaldos w nieznanych okolicznościach. W Czasu Gwiezdnego: 47653,2 Selar pomogła w przyspieszeniu leczenia załogi „Enterprise” z symptomów Syndromu Protomorfozy Barclay’a (TNG: Genesis). W 2371 roku Selar przeszła pon farr i wróciła na Wolkan. Niestety jej mąż –Voltak –zmarł z powodu ataku choroby wieńcowej. Selar powróciła na „Enterprise”, ale wkrótce została przeniesiona na Ziemię gdzie zaczęła wykładać w Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej na Wydziale Medycznym. Dwa lata później kapitan Mackenzie Calhoun poprosił komandor porucznik Selar o objęcie funkcji Głównego Oficera Medycznego na jego okręcie, bazował przy tym na rekomendacjach kapitana Picarda. Doktor Selar zgłosiła się do służby na U.S.S. „Excalibur” NCC-26517 w grudniu 2373 roku. Pod koniec 2373 roku, Selar poznała i zaczęła być adorowana przez komandor porucznik Burgoyne 172 –Głównego Inżyniera na U.S.S. „Excalibur”. W opinii Burgoyne, Selar potrzebowała związku z kimś takim jak ono. Zgodnie ze swoim sposobem bycia, Burgoyne powiedziało Selar, że jest nią zainteresowane. Selar doszła do wniosku, że nie interesuje jej bliższa znajomość z Burgoyne, czym głęboko się ono poruszyło. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Selar zaczęła mieć problemy ze swoimi emocjami. Obawiając się, że to początek Syndromu Bendii, Selar zwróciła się z prośbą o pomoc, w ustaleniu przyczyn jej zachowania, do Solety, która była jedyną Wolkanką na pokładzie „Excalibur’a” poza Selar. Selar i Soleta dokonały zlania jaźni i Soleta odkryła, ze Selar przechodzi pon farr. Połączenie jaźni było trudne dla nich obydwu, obie dowiedziały się wiele o sobie nawzajem, co zbliżyło je do siebie. Selar jest jedynym członkiem Floty Gwiezdnej, który wie, że Soleta jest pół-Romulanką. Robin Lefler left Robin Lefler urodziła się w 2345 roku i była jedynym dzieckiem dwojga specjalistów od plazmy służących w Gwiezdnej Flocie i bardzo pochłoniętych swą pracą. Później wspominała, że jej pierwszym przyjacielem był jej tricorder. Dorastając jako dziecko Floty Gwiezdnej, Robin nigdy nie kwestionowała tego, że kiedyś sama wstąpi do Floty. Rozpoczęła naukę w Akademii Floty w 2363 roku otrzymując bardzo wysoką punktację na egzaminie wstępnym. Jest doskonałym inżynierem, specjalistą od dynamiki pola warp i teorii plazmy. Zawsze uzyskując wysokie oceny, Robin znalazła prawdziwe wyzwanie ucząc się w Akademii nawiązywania związków z innymi na płaszczyźnie towarzyskiej. Była lubiana, lecz nie miała bliskich przyjaciół, zamiast tego wolała się skupić na swych studiach. Ukończyła Akademię w 2367 roku należąc do tych 2 procent kadetów jej roku, którzy byli najlepsi, co umożliwiło jej wybór przydziału na dowolny okręt Floty. Jako, że studiowała historię Floty Gwiezdnej, wybór był dla niej prosty –U.S.S. „Enterprise”. Natychmiast po ukończeniu Akademii zgłosiła się do służby na pokład U.S.S. „Enterprise” NCC-1701-D, jako młodszy oficer personelu maszynowni. W 2368 roku pomagała komandorowi por. LaForge’owi modyfikować system transportera w czasie gdy kapitan Picard został uwięziony na powierzchni El-Adrel IV. Kilka miesięcy później, chorąży Lefler została mianowana inżynierem-specjalistą oddziału zwiadowczego i pracowała nad optymalizacją wykorzystywania sensorów używanych do badań nie skatalogowanej wcześniej Gromady Phoenix. Lefler zaprzyjaźniła się z Wesley’em Crusher’em, który odwiedził U.S.S. „Enterprise” podczas wakacji. Crusher i Lefler przyczynili się do odparcia próby przejęcia „Enterprise” przez Ktarian. W 2370 roku Lefler została awansowana do stopnia podporucznika i krótko po otrzymaniu awansu przydzielono ją do Centrum Badawczym i Rozwojowym Floty, mieszczącego się na stacji Jupiter orbitującej wokół piątej planety Układu Słonecznego. Lefler cieszyła się z pobytu w Centrum Badawczym i Rozwojowym Floty Gwiezdnej, ale w połowie 2371 roku poprosiła o przeniesienie na jakiś okręt, gdyż uważała, że to „ prawdziwe wyzwanie”. Jej prośba została pozytywnie rozpatrzona i Robin Lefler zameldowała się na pokładzie U.S.S. „Excalibur” NCC-26517 dowodzonym przez kapitana Morgana Korsmo, jako specjalista od plazmy stosowanej w napędzie warp. W 2372 roku Lefler awansowała do stopnia porucznika. Podobała jej się praca asystenta Głównego Inżyniera na U.S.S. „Excalibur” –porucznik Burgoyne 172 –ponieważ oboje byli tak od siebie odmienni jak to tylko możliwe. Jeśli nawet Lefler, obserwując towarzysko usposobione Burgoyne, nauczyłaby się więcej o umiejętności zachowań interpersonalnych, nadal miałaby problemy ze związkami interpersonalnymi. Pod koniec 2373 roku U.S.S. „Excalibur” został wezwany do przybycia do sektora 001 i dołączenia do floty mającej bronić Ziemi przed Borg. „Excalibur” dołączył do floty dowodzonej przez admirała Hayes’a i razem z nią przechwycił okręt Borg w pobliżu Ziemi. W wyniku bitwy kilkanaście okrętów Floty zostało zniszczonych lub odniosły one poważne uszkodzenia. U.S.S. „Excalibur”, który miał za zadanie manewrami odciągnąć Borg od Ziemi, został kilkakrotnie pochwycony przez wiązki tnące okrętu Borg. „Excalibur” przetrwał bitwę, ale odniósł poważne uszkodzenia i stracił kilkanaście osób załogi włącznie z kapitanem Korsmo. Po bitwie z Borg w pobliżu Ziemi, U.S.S. „Excalibur” został wysłany do doku w celu napraw, a większość załogi zmieniła przydział. Porucznik Robin Lefler, rekomendowana przez komandora por. Burgoyne –Głównego Inżyniera na „Excalibur”, objęła funkcję Oficera Operacyjnego, zastępując na tym stanowisku chorążego Daniela Byrd’a, który zginał w bitwie. Mimo iż stanowisko to było okazją do nowych wyzwań, porucznik Lefler wolałaby pozostać w maszynowni chociaż trochę dłużej nim przeniesie się na mostek. left Robin Lefler pracuje między jednymi z najbardziej profesjonalnych, inteligentnych, mających dużą wyobraźnię i optymizm oficerów Floty Gwiezdnej. Nie bardzo potrafi się zgrać z ludźmi, ale zawsze była i jest lubiana. Świetnie zna swoja pracę i często bierze dodatkowe godziny służby. Pomimo swych doskonałych umiejętności, Lefler często umniejsza swój udział w wykonanych zadaniach i nigdy nie szuka uznania dla wysiłku jaki poświęca dla pracy. Ma poczucie humoru i często wyraża swoje opinie okraszając je odrobiną humoru i ironii co nie zawsze jest przez innych mile widziane. Wiele lat temu zaczęła kolekcjonować zbiór kolokwializmów, które nazwała Prawa Lefler, a które są dla niej sposobem na zapamiętanie istotnych wniosków z danej sytuacji. Do roku 2373 zebrała ich 125. Niektóre z praw Robin Lefler. *'Prawo 32:' „Gdy życie ofiarowuje ci lemoniadę, nie próbuj wyciągać z niej cytryny.” *'Prawo 52:' „Nigdy nie niedoceniaj ludzkiej zdolności do ośmieszenia ciebie.” *'Prawo 83:' „Jeśli wyeliminujesz to co jest niemożliwe, to co zostanie, choćby było nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą.” *'Prawo 108:' „Nic nie jest skończone dopóty, dopóki nie zostanie skończone, a czasem nawet wtedy nie jest skończone.” *'Prawo 125:' „Wydobywanie jakiejś informacji z Zak’a Keborn’a jest jak gadanie do posągu.” Mark McHenry *'IMIĘ I NAZWISKO:' Mark McHenry *'STOPIEŃ:' Porucznik. *'STATUS:' Sternik i Nawigator na U.S.S. „Excalibur” N.C.C.-26517. *'RASA:' Człowiek. *'DATA URODZENIA:' 2340 rok. *'MIEJSCE URODZENIA:' Północna Ameryka, Ziemia. *'RODZICE:' Brak danych. *'WYKSZTAŁCENIE:' Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej, San Francisco, Ziemia. PRZEBIEG SŁUŻBY *'2357-2361' Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej *'2363' Chorąży McHenry awansowany do stopnia podporucznika. *'2365' Podporucznik McHenry otrzymuje awans do stopnia porucznika. *'2369-2373' Porucznik McHenry otrzymuje przydział do Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej (wykłada astronawigację), współpracuje też z Wydziałem Naukowym Floty nad stworzeniem holograficznego systemu zaawansowanej kartografii stelarnej. *'2373' Porucznik McHenry rezygnuje z pracy w Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej i w Wydziale Naukowym Floty. Otrzymuje przydział na U.S.S. „Excalibur” N.C.C.-26517, na stanowisko Oficera Nawigacyjnego i sternika. Mark McHenry urodził się w 2340 roku, w środkowo-zachodniej części Północnej Ameryki. Miał liczne rodzeństwo. Mark był normalnym szczęśliwym dzieckiem aż do siódmego roku życia kiedy to zaczął się zachowywać anormalnie. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby jego umysł był gdziekolwiek indziej. Jego rodzice zabrali go do kilkunastu specjalistów i wszyscy oni zgadzali się, że nic alarmującego z umysłem Mark’a się nie dzieje, był po prostu inny niż inne dzieci. W szkole podstawowej był często rozdrażniony ponieważ miał skłonności do izolacjonizmu lub spędzania długiego czasu np. na obserwowaniu jak mucha chodzi po suficie. Ale dzieci nie śmiały się, gdy bił je wszystkie na głowę w matematyce i podobnych przedmiotach. Mark zdecydował się na podróże w kosmos i wstąpił do Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej w 2357 roku, trafiając na ten sam rok co Zak Kebron, Soleta, Worf i Tania Tobias. Ta piątka kadetów nazywana była „drużyną marzeń” z powodu ich rozmaitych zdolności i temperamentów, które uzupełniały się nawzajem, co powodowało, ze byli wysoce efektywni podczas wykonywania rozmaitych zadań. McHenry miał wrodzony niezwykły talent do astronawigacji, ale również dobry był z kilku innych przedmiotów. Nigdy nie miał głowy do filozoficznych dyskusji ponieważ miał kłopoty ze skoncentrowaniem się na nich. McHenry nie miał nigdy zdumiewających zdolności fizycznych a jego osiągi w kursie samoobrony w Akademii Floty były niezbyt dobre. Ukończył jednak wszystkie kursy, ale doskonały był tylko z przedmiotów takich jak nawigacja, astronomia, matematyka, pilotaż i manewrów taktycznych. Mark ukończył Akademię Floty w 2361 roku i przez następne osiem lat służył na kilku różnych okrętach. Mimo iż był utalentowany w astronawigacji i pilotażu, Mark spędził tylko jeden przydział jako sternik. Jego służba na okrętach Floty obejmowała przydział do maszynowni, przydział do grupy młodszych oficerów naukowych, był też Oficerem Operacyjnym. W 2369 roku został przydzielony do służby na Ziemi i spędził cztery lata wykładając zaawansowanej astronawigacji w Akademii Floty. Podczas pobytu na Ziemi, znalazł także czas by wziąć udział w badaniach nad stworzeniem holograficznego systemu zaawansowanej kartografii stelarnej. Prawdę mówiąc Wydział Naukowy Floty Gwiezdnej użył go jako królika doświadczalnego w celu stworzenia nowej generacji systemu nawigacyjnego. Często mówił, że pewnie musi mieć w sobie coś z Meduzanina skoro „czuje” swój okręt podczas nawigowania w przestrzeni kosmicznej. 2373 roku Mark zrezygnował z pracy w otrzymał od Dowództwa Floty polecenie zgłoszenia się do służby na U.S.S. „Excalibur” N.C.C.-26517 na stanowisko Oficera Nawigacyjnego i sternika. Ucieszył się bardzo z wiadomości, że będzie służył razem z częścią dawnej „drużyny marzeń” -Soletą i Zak’iem Kebron’em. Mark McHenry jest nadpobudliwy, jest również optymistycznie nastawiony do świata, ale jednocześnie jest skrytym osobnikiem. Sprawia wrażenie, że żyje odizolowany od reszty załogi, lecz potrafi wkroczyć do akcji w momencie, który uzna za stosowny. Mark jest wyjątkowo inteligentny, bardziej niż niektórzy sądzą, ale jego ego nie zmusza go do okazywania tego. Jako nawigator nie ma on sobie równych w całej Flocie. Drugim tak uzdolnionym oficerem Floty w tej dziedzinie jest tylko komandor por. Data. McHenry jest też jednym z najlepszych pilotów we Flocie, posiada niewiarygodny instynkt do pilotażu pojazdów kosmicznych. W czasie walki McHenry wykonuje manewry, o wykonanie których nie można by było posądzać okrętu. Jest szczególnie dobry w nawigowaniu podczas lotu przez anormalną przestrzeń jak np. w pobliżu osobliwości lub w gęstej mgławicy. Jako osoba, McHenry jest bardzo lojalny i łatwo nawiązuje przyjaźnie, ale nawet jego najlepsi przyjaciele nie zawsze wiedzą jak z nim postępować. Jego przyjaciele z Akademii Floty –Zak Kebron i Soleta –znają go bardzo dobrze ale potrafią przewidzieć jego reakcje tylko w pięćdziesięciu procentach. Mimo iż są w tym samym wieku, Kebron i Soleta traktują go jakby był ich młodszym bratem. McHenry ma często skłonności do niemal naiwnego myślenia, ale w czasie gdy przebywał w Akademii Floty jego dziecinna uczciwość wygrywała nad silniejszymi osobowościami. Jego bliscy przyjaciele czasami nazywają go „Mac”. Mark lubi też spędzać czas na czytaniu i badaniu historii. Soleta Grafika:Soleta.jpg *'IMIĘ I NAZWISKO:' Soleta *'STOPIEŃ:' Porucznik. *'STANOWISKO:' Oficer Naukowy na U.S.S. „Excalibur” N.C.C.-26517. *'RASA:' WOlkanka. *'DATA URODZENIA:' 2340 rok. *'MIEJSCE URODZENIA:' Brak danych (wOlkańska kolonia naukowa). *'RODZICE:' Brak danych (wiadomo, że byli naukowcami). *'WYKSZTAŁCENIE:' Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej, San Francisco, Ziemia. PRZEBIEG SŁUŻBY *'2357-2361' Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej. *'2361-2362' Chorąży Soleta służy na U.S.S. „Aldrin” N.C.C.-694 jako młodszy oficer naukowy. *'2362-2365' Chorąży Soleta przebywa na urlopie, który co jakiś czas przedłuża, aż do momentu gdy Dowództwo Floty Gwiezdnej grozi jej wydaleniem ze służby. *'2365-2373' Chorąży Soleta obejmuje stanowisko instruktora w Akademii Floty. *'2367' Soleta otrzymuje awans do stopnia podporucznika. *'2369' Ppor. Soleta awansuje do stopnia porucznika. *'2373-' Porucznik Soleta obejmuje stanowisko Oficera Naukowego na U.S.S. „Excalibur” N.C.C.-26517. dowodzącemu U.S.S. „Excalibur” kapitanowi Mackenzie Calhoun’owi została ona zarekomendowana przez ambasadora Spocka. Soleta urodziła się w 2340 roku na jednej z wolkańskich kolonii naukowych. Była w kolonii jedynym dzieckiem, dorastała i była wychowywana w tradycyjny wolkański sposób. Dodatkowo, Soleta posiadła pewne umiejętności medyczne, które przekazali jej rodzice. Wstąpiła do Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej w 2357 roku i była na tym samym roku co Zak Kebron, Mark McHenry, Worf oraz Tania Tobias. Ta piątka kadetów była często nazywana drużyną marzeń, ponieważ ich zróżnicowane talenty i temperamenty uzupełniały się nawzajem co sprawiało, że osiągali doskonałe rezultaty w różnych misjach jakie dostawali do wypełnienia. Po zakończeniu Akademii Floty w 2361, Soleta otrzymała stanowisko młodszego oficera naukowego na pokładzie okrętu klasy: Oberth –U.S.S. „Aldrin” N.C.C.-694. W 2362 roku załoga U.S.S. „Aldrin” schwytała wielokrotnego romulańskiego przestępcę, który cieszył się wyjątkowo złą reputacją i dokonywał właśnie dużego przemytu. Soleta oczywiście słyszała już coś o Romulanach, ale jeszcze nigdy żadnego nie spotkała, wybrała się więc do okrętowego aresztu gdzie Romulanin był przetrzymywany. Aby zszokować młodą Wolkankę, Romulanin opowiedział jej z brutalnymi szczegółami historię o tym jak wiele lat temu napadł i zgwałcił jakąś Wolkankę na jednej z wolkańskich kolonii naukowych. Gdy Soleta usłyszała te historię ze wszystkimi szczegółami stało się dla niej jasne, że ten Romulanin jest jej biologicznym ojcem. On zaś nie miał pojęcia o tym, że rozmawia ze swoją córką. Jakiś czas później, Soleta odwiedziła swoich rodziców na Wolkanie, którzy potwierdzili jej przypuszczenia. Po rewelacjach dotyczących jej prawdziwego pochodzenia, Soleta przedłużała swą nieobecność na pokładzie U.S.S. „Aldrin” a w końcu zdecydowała się na wędrówkę po kosmosie by tam uporządkować swoje życie. Czuła, że dotychczasowe jej życie jako Wolkanki było jakieś sztuczne i potrzebowała czasu by rozważyć kim jest i jakie jest jej miejsce we wszechświecie. W 2364 roku chorąży Soleta wybrała się na Thallon by badać niespotykane ukształtowanie geologiczne planety, o którym słyszała. Krótko po wizycie na tej planecie została aresztowana przez ksenofobicznych Thallonian i wtrącona do więzienia. Z pomocą ambasadora Spocka, który przebywał na Thallon jako obserwator kulturowy oraz lorda Si Cwan-członka thallońskiej rodziny królewskiej, udało się jej uciec. Po tym wydarzeniu nadal kontynuowała swą wędrówkę w celu uzyskania odpowiedzi na męczące ją pytania. Rok później –w 2365 –Dowództwo Floty Gwiezdnej zapowiedziało jej, że jeśli natychmiast nie wróci do służby to zostanie wydalona ze służby we Flocie. Wkrótce po otrzymaniu tej wiadomości, Soleta otrzymała wiadomość z Wolkana o tym, że jej matka jest umierająca. Soleta wróciła do domu i była przy swej matce gdy ta odeszła. Jej ostatnim życzeniem było by Soleta wróciła do służby we Flocie Gwiezdnej. Prośbę tę, po pewnym przemyśleniu, Soleta spełniła. Po powrocie do służby we Flocie, Soleta została instruktorem w Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej i pracowała na tym stanowisku przez osiem lat. W 2367 roku, kilka lat później niż jej rocznik z Akademii, Soleta otrzymała awans do stopnia podporucznika. Dwa lata później awansowała do stopnia porucznika. W 2373 roku, gdy Imperium Thallońskie upadło, Dowództwo Floty Gwiezdnej postanowiło wysłać tam U.S.S. „Excalibur” N.C.C.-26517 w celu zademonstrowania tam obecności Federacji. Z rekomendacji ambasadora Spocka, porucznik Soleta została przeniesiona na U.S.S. „Excalibur” na stanowisko Oficera Naukowego. W 2373 roku, doktor Selar –Główny Oficer Medyczny na U.S.S. „Excalibur” –zaczęła mieć poważne kłopoty z kontrolą swych emocji. Bojąc się, że może to być Syndrom Bendii, Selar zwróciła się do Solety z prośbą o to by pomogła jej ustalić przyczyny emocjonalnego zachowania. Selar i Soleta dokonały zlania jaźni, a Soleta odkryła, że doktor Selar przechodzi pon farr. Połączenie jaźni było bardzo trudne dla nich obydwu, obydwie dowiedziały się wszystkiego o sobie nawzajem co zbliżyło je do siebie. Selar jest jedyną osobą we Flocie, która wie, że Soleta jest pół-Romulanką. Mimo iż wychowano ją jak Wolkankę, Soleta jest w połowie Romulanką. Często wydaje się być w złym nastroju przez jej srogie zachowanie. Gdy miała dwadzieścia kilka lat, łatwo nawiązywała przyjaźnie, mimo iż, co jest charakterystyczne dla Wolkan, nie okazywała emocji. Zawsze potrafiła cieszyć się z życia, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy była w Akademii Floty i w początkach jej kariery we Flocie. Po odkryciu prawdy o swym pochodzeniu, Soleta coraz bardziej stawała się zrezygnowana. Zaczęła mieć problemy z odnalezieniem się. Jako Wolkanka nie chciała się do tego przyznać, lecz uważała, że ma trochę bliskich przyjaciół, tych którzy byli z nią na jednym roku w Akademii. Wśród nich zaś szczególnie tych, z którymi mieszkała w czasie nauki w Akademii i z którymi tworzyła „drużynę marzeń”. Ale wszystkie te przyjaźnie zostały zawarte przed tym jak Soleta dowiedziała się prawdy o swym pochodzeniu. Soleta jest szczególnie utalentowana w przedmiotach naukowych, szczególnie interesuje ją geologia i astrofizyka. Posiada też dobrze rozwinięte umiejętności dotyczące wolkańskiego połączenia jaźni, prania mózgu oraz innych technicznych umiejętności, które posiadła wykonując rozmaite misje wraz z drużyną marzeń. Soleta niemal zawsze nosi opaskę na włosy z umieszczonym na niej wulkańskim symbolem IDIC. Opaska ta jest czymś w rodzaju pamiątki rodzinnej. Należała ona do jej matki, która dała jej ją gdy Soleta dostała się do Akademii. Zak Kebron Kategoria: Książki cs:Star Trek: Nová hranice de:Star Trek: Die neue Grenze en:Star Trek: New Frontier fr:New Frontier nl:Star Trek: New Frontier